1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety-arming devices for use in fuzes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many fuzes have been developed for specific missile application. Each were designed to meet the individual missile flight and function parameters. In many cases modification to existing devices have satisfied the fuzing requirements for advanced or new missiles. The functional parameters of the present missile, however, required the design and development of a new fuze to meet the post launch arming requirements of a low acceleration missile.